


Window

by Rueskova



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:41:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22260481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rueskova/pseuds/Rueskova
Summary: After deciding to pay Ellie a surprise visit, Dina witnesses a very private moment the girl was having.
Relationships: Dina & Ellie (The Last of Us), Dina/Ellie (The Last of Us)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 109





	Window

**Author's Note:**

> Another random thing I wrote. I'm making a lot of these in all honesty, so I'm hoping they're somewhat decent.

A whimper filled the room.

"Fuck.."

Her heart was pounding. She didn't expect this at all. She approached the window knowing she would be surprising the other girl with her presence. Tonight, they were both meant to stay home. They would hang out the next night, sneak into each other's window as planned. Tomorrow was going to be Dina's night to sneak into Ellie's room. But here she was standing outside the taller girl's window a night early, witnessing a very private moment the other girl was having.

The red-head's voice was lowered, but still within the brunette's hearing range. Another whimper followed by a small gasp. The clothes that she'd seen the girl wearing when she came over for dinner now rested in various places around the bedroom.

As for the girl herself... Ellie was propped up against the headboard of her bed, her body completely stripped of clothes. Her legs were spread, one hand pumping at least three fingers inside of her and the other working on her breasts. Her bed positioned diagonally from the window and her curtains were up instead of down, giving the shorter girl a clear view.

"Oh.."

A small coo had left the red-headed girl as her hand moved away from her breast and down her stomach slowly, her head tilting back as she lost herself to her own touch.

The brunette knew she should walk away and pretend she didn't see anything, but she couldn't bring her eyes away from the other girl.

Dina had liked the girl for a year now, and she had always wanted a chance for something to happen between them but she never thought the had a chance, up until a few months ago. Every time the girl's hand brushed her skin she felt tingles. A smile from the other girl caused her to grin. Their flirting, the look in Ellie's eye as she stared at her when she thought she wasn't looking, it made her heart race.

But in the few moments she'd found the girl in her current position seemed to mess with her beyond words. An ache between her legs had formed and her pupils were blown as she heard each and every sound leave her friend's mouth.

"Mmm..."

Dina desperately wanted to know what was on the girl's mind and what it was that seemingly sprung her arousal, knowing that the girl seemed fine just a few hours ago. Her legs pressed tighter as a small whimper of her own slipped out. The girl quickly covered her own mouth as she stared at Ellie with wide eyes.

The way her breathing seemed to quicken and the slight jerks of her hips, Dina was sure the girl was close to reaching her release. The girl sat on her knees now, practically riding her fingers. One hand pumping as the girl brought herself down into her fingers in a swift montion. The other hand rubbing feriously at her clit as she let out a louder moan. She'd begun grinding into her hand as she let out small gasps through her parted lips.

"Oh, fuck.. Dina.."

Ellie was moaning her name.

The brunette's body froze, watching as the girl thrusted wildly into her hand, the creaking of the bed was growing loader. A gasp left her lips at the sound of her name coming from the other girl's mouth. Her entire body felt on fire.

A wave of arousal hit the brunette as she stared at the other girl, a moan leaving her own lips as her hand made it's way between her legs.

"Fuck, Dina!"

The creaking came to a halt as a wide eyed Ellie sat ontop of the bed, her gaze locked upon the girl who was now a million shades of pink as she realized she was caught. The red-head immediately pulled the blanket up to cover her body as she stared at the girl.

"What the fuck, how long were you standing there?" Ellie cried out, her face was full of panic.

Dina hesitantly moved to pull the window up and slip into the bedroom, pushing the curtains over it and quickly making her way towards the bedroom door. "I-I'm sorry Ellie. I just wanted to surprise you and be able to be with you, I didn't..." She trailed off anxiously, her gaze locked on the floor. "I didn't know you were /busy/. I-I was going to walk away, I swear, but.."

She couldn't help but glance over the girl's covered body, biting her lip as she thought about how the girl was still sitting on her fingers.

Silence fell over them as Ellie sat for a moment, her gaze locked on her friend and heart beating fast as she watched her gaze go lower. She let out a whimper at the sudden throbbing between her legs, her gaze casting over the brunette's appearance.

Dina was dressed in tight leggings that showed her curves more clearly, followed by a shirt that had been cut mid-stomach. The shirt was showing off a decent amount out cleavage, and Ellie couldn't help but stare. The throbbing was almost unbareable, the girl was trying to hold back her want and need to finish what she had started.

"Dina you needa go wait in the kitchen or somethin'."

Dina was frozen to her spot, her gaze and hand locked on the door knob. Ellie stared at her with confusion. The brunette made a move to lock the door and shake her head. "N-No." She said as she moved to quickly approach the girl, her heart feeling as if it were about to expload out of her chest. The red-head's eyes were wide.

"What?"

Dina stepped closer to the girl and grabbed her chin to make her look at her. The brunette's eyes flickered to the girl's lips, her tongue running across her own as she took in the shock on the other girl's face.

"I want to watch." The brunette whispered with a sudden burst of confidence, the redhead's breath hitching in her throat. The air around them grew thicker as the brunette backed up, grabbing the chair near the desk and turning it so she could sit and face the other girl.

Ellie's mouth opened and closed before she bit her lips and nodded quietly. Not a sound would leave her mouth as she nervously moved off her hand and slipped the blanket off of her body. She soon sat fully exposed in front of her best friend, her hand moving to rest against her stomach as she got in a comfortable position. The only problem was, her thoughts were stuck on the fact that her crush and friend was watching her masturbate. She couldn't continue her earlier fantasy, and part of it upset her.

"Dee, I'm not sure what to do. I can't think of anything to get me in the mood again." The brunette's eyes softened as she suddenly stood up and made her way towards the other girl. Grabbing her hand, Dina lead the redhead towards the chair.

"I can."

Dina husked against the other girl's ear, slowly moving to straddle the girl's waist. Ellie's eyes widened in complete shock at the closeness. The brunette grinned as she started out slowly grinding her hips against the taller girl, causing her to gasp. Dina's hips rolled lightly before she moved her body to brush against the girl's thighs and allowing the inside of her hips to meet the girl's stomach and pulling back to repeat the motion.

The red-head bit she lip as she stared at the brunette with wide eyes, her throat clamping at the movements her hips made. Her hands reached out to grab the girl's hips, her hands help stabling the girl in her lap. Her body shifted slightly in her seat as she felt the familiar feeling between her legs.

Her hands slowly moved up the girl's hips and towards her stomach, reaching for the hem of the brunette's shirt. Her hand was slapped almost instantly causing her to jump slightly, "No touching until I say so." The brunette said with a heated gaze, her hands slowly making their way towards the end of her shirt. She would pull it up slightly and took in the excited glint in the redhead's eyes.

Ellie lightly bit her lip as her hand rested back at the girl's hips, her fingers lightly massaging the area as she watched how Dina's hips met hers. She moved to spread her legs slightly and leaned back into the seat, her breath hitching as the girl's pants dragged along her clit. The brunette took notice of this and moved herself back over the area, putting pressure down and a small moan left her own lips as the pressure hit her too.

The red-head stared in awe at the sound that left the brunette's lips and even more so when the girl removed her shirt, allowing her to catch a glimpse at the size of her breasts. Ellie leaned forward slightly, her gaze locked on the other girl as she waited anxiously for the bra to be unclasped.

"I like the way you look at me, El." Dina murmured as she allowed the bra to fall down her arms and tossing it near her shirt. The red-head's mouth was parted slightly as her tongue darted out to brush along her lips, wetting them as she leaned towards the girl's breasts. "What'd I say?" Dina said a she moved back, the redhead stopping to stare at her with a heated gaze. There was something that resembled hunger in the taller girl's eyes and Dina shook slightly at the sight, her eyes falling shut for a moment.

It wasn't until then she felt the warmth around one of her nipples and a hand pressed into her lower back. A gasp leaving her lip as she stared down into emerald eyes. A grin was on Ellie's face as she lightly twirled her tongue around the bud. Dina had came to a full stop on the girl's lap and moved her hand to the girl's hair with a small chuckle and excited gasps.

Ellie moved to suck on the next bud, her hand lightly caressing the brunette's back as she nuzzled her nose into her breast then pulling her head back with a small 'pop'.

Dina slowly stood up as she reached to pull her leggings down her legs and removing them from her body, the redhead moving forward to grab her by her hips and pull her between her now spread legs. Ellie moved to press her lips to the girl's neck, lightly nibbling against the skin and enjoying the contented sigh that left the brunette's lips.

A moan left the redhead's lips as she paused her assault on the girl's neck and rested her head against her slightly. The brunette's fingers gently rubbed at the girl's clit. "Mmm, bed?" She would ask as she nuzzled into the girl's neck. With a nod, the brunette lead the girl to the bed and gently laid her down, her hand once again brushing her clit.

Ellie let out a moan as she rested her head on the pillows, her chin pressed to her chest so she could look at the girl when her hands stopped their movement between her legs.

The brunette was moving closer to the girl, positioning herself between the girl's legs with a small smile. She sat on her knees as she made eye contact with the other girl, using her hand to trail it up the girl's thigh. Ellie's hips moved slightly with her hand, trying to get her hand to make contact with the place she seemed to be avoiding suddenly.

"I wanna kiss you, El." Dina said gently, a shy smile forming on her face as the redhead leaned up and grabbed her face gently. She brushed their noses together before her lips made contact with the other girl's. Dina only pulled her closer and moved so she was once again on the girl's lap.

After a few moments of making out and wandering hands, Dina's eyes lit up with a thought. After taking off her underwear, the brunette moved to straddle the girl's hip, one leg between the girl's legs and the other on her outer thigh.

Ellie raised a brow before letting out a low moan as she felt their sex make contact with each other, Dina grinding her clit against the other girl's with a moan.

"Dee, holy shit." Ellie whimpered, grabbing the girl's body and pulling her close as she began moving against her as well. Dina nestled her head into the crook of the red-head's neck and placed her hands on her shoulders to keep herself steady as she released another moan.

They sped up their movements and Ellie lifted her hand to run her thumb over the girl's breasts, cupping them lightly and bringing a sensitive bud into her mouth. Dina let out a gasp and rocked into the girl, a small laugh leaving her lips.

"This is amazing." She said breathlessly, her body picking up speed as Ellie let out a louder moan and her body shook lightly. Dina knew she was close.

After a few more thrusts, the red-head's body went rigid, her head thrown back as she released a loud moan of Dina's name and went limp against the girl. The brunette still hadn't reached her own orgasm, so she moved from the girl and slipped her fingers between her legs.

"Let me." Ellie said as she moved to kneel infront of the girl, her hand gently moving below the other girl's. Dina's eyes widened and her head fell back against the bed as she felt the girl enter her dripping sex with two fingers, a gasp leaving her lips as she tensed slightly. Ellie leaned forward to kiss the girl's stomach as she pumped into her.

Dina's moans filled the room as her nails dug into Ellie's shoulder, her hips bucking back onto the girl's fingers with each thrust. Soon enough her hands moved to clench onto the sheets and her back arched.

"Oh, Ellie." Dina cooed as she reach for the girl's face, only for her to pull back and her head dipping to lick at the girl's sex. Dina moaning and her hips jerked at the feeling. "Fuck." She whimpered and felt the girl chuckle into her.

Her hips grinded against the girl's face and she let out a gasp when Ellie moved her mouth to suck on her sensitive bud, a moan leaving her lips as she grabbed the red-head's hair. "Ellie damn.. Fingers too please." She gasped out and let out a small purr at the feeling of two fingers entering her as well.

Ellie used her other hand to hold down the girl's hips and to calm her bucking, Dina's own hands moving to cup and play with her own breasts.

"You like that?" Ellie asked as she released the bud and then added another finger, this earning her a louder moan and gasp from the brunette. Her tongue went back to work as the brunette nodded and hummed to answer her question.

"Mmm, fuck.. El add another." She said quickly and the girl's eyes widened but she complied and eased another finger in. She watched as the girl's body shook violently and continued allowing her to ride out her orgasm. "Ellie! Fuck." She cried out, her hips meeting each thrust as she let out a mew. The overstimulation bringing her to get another orgasm within minutes.

A whimper left her lips after the third orgasm and she pushed Ellie's hands and face away. "Stop, El. I can't go another round." She said in a raspy voice, Ellie pulling her fingers out and beginning to lick her fingers clean.

The brunette sighed and leaned forward to kiss the brunette with a small smile before pushing her back onto the bed, her body collapsing ontop of her. "That was amazing." She said as she nuzzled into Ellie's chest.

The redhead reached for the blankets and pulled them over both of their bodies with a smile of her own. "Yeah is was. For what it's worth, I'm glad you were outside my window tonight." Dina giggled at that and nestled further into the girl when her arm rested on her back.

"Can I stay over tonight?" The brunette asked, her gaze full of hope as she peered up at the older girl. Ellie nodded with a grin.

"We just had sex, I ain't just gonna kick ya out right after that. You can stay however long you like as long as I get to hold you." She grinned and Dina snorted before releasing a content sigh.

"Ellie, I like you, a lot." She admitted and the red-head's eyes softened as she kissed the girl's forehead.

"I'm glad because I feel the same." Ellie murmured, pulling her closer with a grin. The brunette lifted her head slightly and placed a kiss to the girl's lips and smiled widely.

Both girls giggled as they grinned at each other, Dina curling back up into her and reaching for the girl's hand with a smile. "Sing me a song." Dina murmured as she closed her eyes, relaxing when the girl's voice filled the room.

And that's how the two's night ended, both tangled up together after a set of events.

**Author's Note:**

> All the smut aside, I was thinking about making a TLOU discord server where people can stay updated on the game, talk about their own theories, and just enjoy time together until the games released. What are y'all's thoughts?


End file.
